wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciann
= Basic Information = Full Name: Height: 5' 7" Age: 21 Hair: Red. Somewhat short, hanging slightly above her shoulders. Eyes: Light Blue Measurements: 36-26-40 Guild and Associations: *House of Magnol - Archmage of the Frost, Member of the Magnol Elder Council Physical Appearance Ciann's face is sweet, as her icy-blue eyes sparkle with innocence, and she always walks around with a shy smile, slightly blushing. Her body, like most Magnol women, is well-curved, and trim. She has a modestly large bust, and ample hips and posterior that are somewhat large for her size. Although Ciann's owns many elegant dresses, she usually dresses rather conservatively, preferring not to show off her physical features. Oftentimes, when not dressed for combat, she wears a simple long blue skirt, a long-sleeved blue and black low-collared shirt and an azure silk vest, adorned with the Magnol crest on its left side. When wearing one of her more showy clothing items, she's seems uncomfortable and much more shy than usual. Personality Ciann is, for the most part, just as she looks. She's a shy, sweet girl, always looking to help others and putting the needs of her friends before her own. She's a lot more forward around people she's familiar with, however, almost to the point where she seems downright cocky. Since her extended absence from Azeroth, Ciann has been very curt and forward with strangers, as she feels the people of Azeroth are getting more intolerable by the minute. Ciann rarely gets upset, even in the most dire of situations. She does seem to go quick on the defensive whenever someone questions her own power and capabilities, oftentimes causing her to rush more hastily into action. While usually very sweet, Ciann does get angered by certain things. Her biggest pet peeves are: *''People who doubt her power, or knowledge because of her age.'' ** It's a surefire way to get her mad. Ciann has enough trouble earning respect among her a few of her peers and elders at Magnol Manor for this very reason. *''People who doubt her power because of her appearance.'' **Warriors and men in general are most notorious for doing this. Even if they think they are being chivalrous, it insults her and she'll make sure they get to see the full force of her abilities. *''Clueless people.'' **If Ciann has to explain something to someone more than a few times, she gets rather frustrated. This is often marked by a rather annoyed sigh. *''People who fear magic and magic users.'' **Ciann cannot understand how ANYONE can fear magic, mages and the like, since nearly everything in Azeroth uses some form of magic. A bookworm to the core, Ciann spends most of her time studying in order to make herself more skilled at everything she does. She firmly believes that the world holds an infinite amount of things to learn, and she will not rest until she's gained all the knowledge she can. She carries a small notebook at all times, and constantly makes entries in it. Ciann is a bit of a workaholic, and constantly seeks something to do, be it the slaying of monsters, the gathering of materials or the crafting of cloth armors. She's even been known to go well out of her way to assist complete strangers. She knows one other language besides Common: Malic Xanthe. Malic Xanthe is an ancient language spoken by the Magnol often for the purpose of casting spells. She once studied Demonic out of curiosity, and well as get a better understanding of the Burning Legion. She recently has forgotten the Demonic language, and has no intention of researching it again. = Backstory = Ciann is part of the Magnol Family and Clan... a reclusive group of magic-users that pride their own physical beauty above all else, believing this to be the key to true power. Having never known her parents, Ciann was raised from infancy by the rest of the Magnol. Spending her entire life in the Academy, she always felt a need to learn more about the world. She spent every waking hour studying not only basic magic skills, but the history of the Magnol, and the world of Azeroth (at least what the Magnol felt "important to know" about Azeroth). She grew increasingly fascinated with this "outside world" and studied harder and harder to prepare herself to one day graduate the Academy. During the majority of her years in Magnol Academy, Ciann was often derided for her shy, bookish personality and relatively plain looks (by Magnol standards). She was often very quiet, rarely seen speaking a word to anyone beyond the Grand Priestess and Elder Nios. At the time, her hair was long and covered most of her face, as if she was hiding behind it. What part of her face could be seen was often covered by a book, as she was almost constantly reading. Her excessive study was not wasted however, as she graduated from the Academy with high honors at a younger age than anticipated or expected of any Magnol. When Ciann showed great promise in elemental magics, she earned the nickname "The Antipode Sorceress", among her classmates, and was well known for bombarding her targets with alternating, successive and sometimes simultaneous attacks of Fire and Frost. ='Ongoing Chronicles'= Currently... When the Argent Crusade finally broke into the Icecrown Citadel, Ciann and the Argent Exodus led the charge into the Lich King's final bastion. She now currently travels back and forth between Magnol Manor and Azeroth, assisting the Argent Exodus in the struggle against the Lich King whenever her services are requested. ''Original World of Warcraft'' Years A Student No Longer Her first time venturing into the outside world went well, as her training more than prepared her for any dangers she had faced. Still it did not take long to realize that her power was still very limited, and she would not fare well alone for long. Reluctantly at first she had met up with a seasoned warrior. Although all Magnol are raised to believe the non-arcane are brash, foolish, uncivilized and dangerous, Ciann felt no threat from him and agreed to accompany him. Quickly she learned a better understanding of the ways of the world, as she informed him about the history of the Magnol and stories of her mage training. The warrior, seemed always impressed by her stories, and often intimidated by her power. In their travels they had met others, including a Gnome warrior who seemed more obsessed with engineering than actual combat. Ciann knew the Magnol's hatred of the non-arcane was completely unfounded. Soon though, Ciann's own skills far outmatched her warrior friends, and eventually they had lost contact. Although troubling, she didn't let this slow her down in her pursuit of knowledge and power. She soon felt more at home with the powers of the Frost, and devoted most of her studies to bettering them. Acolyte to Archmage Ciann's climb to power within the Magnol was a shocking, but not too surprising one. Stories of her accomplishments in Azeroth spread quickly throughout the Manor. The elders of the Magnol were rather pleased in the progress she was making with her studies in Frost. Soon, Ciann was nearing the power of the Magnol elders themselves and had surpassed many of her former teachers. Ciann was called to the Manor one evening where the elders bestowed upon her a robe of great power. The robe itself was not only a useful magical artifact, but a symbol. The granting of this robe regarded the wearer as an Archmage. Ciann was given the title of Archmage of the Frost, and given the choice to continue to serve the Magnol, or take her studies elsewhere in order to pursue further knowledge. As great as her thirst for knowledge was, this was not a decision was she able to make easily. Ciann asked the elders for a bit of time to make her decision as she left the Manor to contact a few friends of hers. Exodus to the Exodus Way before she was faced with her decision, Ciann had met the people who would ultimately gain her favor. It all started with a simple letter. Ciann awoke one morning in Stormwind to find a letter waiting for her in the lobby of the inn. It was an invitation to the Darkmoon Faire by a warlock named Roe. Ciann just happened to catch his interest. During her date, she had met Craft Ramsay and his fiance Maia Sherbourne. It was a chance meeting that started a friendship between the three. Ciann had met with Craft and Maia on many seperate occasions, invited to their wedding (which Ciann missed due to previous engagements at Magnol Academy, something she regrets to this very day) and spent the day with them at the Lakeshire Carnival. So when Ciann was given her choice, she went to speak with Craft to see if their guild, the Argent Exodus could use the power and knowledge of the Magnol in their constant struggles. A few days later, Ciann spoke again to the elders of the Magnol, informing them of her decision, as well as offering a condition. "If I am to leave the employ of the Magnol to join the Argent Exodus, I humbly request that I may remain here as opposed to staying in Azeroth. In return I will assist the Magnol when I can, as you have been my home and family for my entire life, and I do not wish to abandon it completely." The elders agreed to Ciann's conditions. Ciann would remain at home in Magnol Manor but not in their immediate employ. She would assist them only voluntarily and was free to leave the confines of the Manor for any given length of time if she so desired. Ciann returned to the Argent Exodus guild hall later that night. She looked at Craft and smiled, saying: "I'm finally ready. I feel so free. What adventures do we have in store, Craft? I have so much more to learn." Vaias and the Tome After a few months with Argent Exodus, Craft fell victim to a curse, and Ciann, determined to help in any way possible, went to search the Magnol Archives on any information that might help. At that time, Vaias Magnol saw her searching frantically and asked Ciann was she was searching for. Ciann was always a bit fearful of Vaias, but agreed to relay the problem she was having. Vaias informed Ciann of a tome that could help, but would not divulge its location until Ciann agreed toigive the tome to her after she was finished getting the information she needed out of it. Ciann agreed and set out for the the area in which Vaias had told her it was located, the Library in Tyr's Hand. Ciann has oddly enough, met with Craft when she arrived. Ciann wasn't eager to divulge the entire reason she was there, but Craft agreed to help her retrieve the tome, as Ciann agreed to help Craft exact revenge against the one who had cursed him. After the battle, Ciann jotted down a few notes in her journal from the tome, and gave the tome over to Craft, rather than return it to Vaias. Ciann didn't entirely trust Vaias's intentions, and figured the book would be more useful to Craft in hopes to remove his curse. It was a quick decision that would later prove to be dire... The Soulless Archmage Ciann, having given the tome to Craft instead of Vaias, became increasingly worried about Vaias's reaction, and she did her best to avoid her. That, coupled with the amount of stress she was receiving, not only from constant adventures and battles she undertook with Argent Exodus, but an increasing workload from fellow Magnol. It was a minuscule lapse in judgment on Ciann's part that gave Vaias her time to strike. One night, after a particularly stressful time in Blackwing Lair, Ciann returned home to Magnol Manor, and jotted a few quick notes in her notebook before passing out in her bed. Vaias was quick to notice the notebook left out, and searched for the notes Ciann had written about the tome. Finding exactly what she was looking for, Vaias was willing to test her new found knowledge on someone... Since she felt Ciann had wronged her, the opportunity to teach Ciann a lesson as well as use her as a test subject was too good to pass up. "Hey, what are you doing in my-" Ciann blacked out before she could even identify the intruder. Ciann awoke the next morning, not as Ciann, but a shell of her former self. She spoke in simple monotone sentences, and her eyes were blank. They contained no sparkle, seemed faded, and constantly looked forward. Those who spoke to her got nothing but a simple question of "What task is required?" before she wandered off without saying another word. She spoke to friends she'd known for ages as if they were strangers she was meeting for the first time. People began to refer to her as a "zombie" or "robot." Some began to dub her, "Robo-Ciann". This worried her friends in Argent Exodus, and once they had found out that Vaias was behind it, many of them tried to meet with her to find out how to return her to normal. Vaias only wanted one thing. Vaias wanted the tome, and promised to give whoever returned it to her, the means to return Ciann back to normal. Craft was unwilling to give up the book, fearing what Vaias would do with it once she obtained it, but Vaias would not offer any compromise. Eventually, Craft decided to hand over the tome to Vaias in which Vaias handed over a crude crystal pendant that glowed a soft blue. Instructing Craft to have Ciann wear that pendant, Vaias ported back to Magnol Manor, cackling as she faded away. The pendant was supposed to eventually return Ciann to normal... however things didn't seem to get any better. Something was missing. The Cleansing Ritual After weeks of seeing Ciann in her soulless state, a member of Argent Exodus named Bratac became determined to return Ciann to normal. Although Vaias was unhelpful in giving him any real answers, he got the idea to meet with the Magnol Grand Priestess, Milori Magnol. Unknown to Bratac, Milori had sent a letter requesting to meet with Craft about Ciann's situation. Almost by accident, Milori met Bratac (who she originally mistook for Craft) and finally all was revealed. Vaias had removed Ciann's soul by placing it in the crystal necklace she has given to Craft. Unfortunately, Vaias had also implanted a dark curse within Ciann's soulless body, ensuring that if for whatever reason, Ciann came back in contact with the crystal, her soul would not be able to return. Acting quickly, Milori performed a ritual in order to cleanse the curse from Ciann, as well as return her soul to her body. But in order for everything to work, she would need Bratac's cooperation. After imbuing a crystal vial with the Light, and gathering potion ingredients, she handed the potion over to Bratac with several instructions. "Once you see Ciann, have her take this potion and lie down. This will cleanse the curse from her body and you will have around an hour to return her soul to her. At this time, try to get her to recall her former self. The more memories you can conjure up, the quicker her soul will return to her. If you run into trouble, just yell out these words: 'Xanthe ma'gnal dol kurunsill!'. That's the Magnol family credo, and it's been ingrained within her memory since birth. I'm counting on you. I know you can do it." Bratac repeated to words to himself in order to remember them. Luckily Sueno and Decidio were nearby and offered to assist in the ritual. When it began, everyone asked Ciann questions about her times in Argent Exodus, from the Lakeshire Carnival, to Grand Marshal Aildiin's party. Ciann's mumbled responses and the crystal around her neck grew brighter with each question. When the crystal grew to be so bright that everyone in the room was forced to look away, Bratac yelled out the Magnol family credo. The crystal shattered as Ciann let out a scream and then passed out. After a few minutes, Ciann woke again... looking around the room she said: "Sueno? Decidio? ..... you're Bratac, right? H-how did I get here?" The three calmly informed Ciann of her situation, and much to Ciann's dismay, she couldn't remember any of it. To Ciann's much further dismay, she found out she was "asleep" for over a month. Regardless of what she thought of it all, Ciann was cured. Ciann was able to get out of her past incident with Vaias, with little damage to her psyche. Besides the very little anyone had to say to her about what happened, the odd, simple notes she had written in her journal during that time didn't offer any answers. (She finds the phrases "Naked dancing: Forbidden." and "Lady Morida is a boat." to be especially disturbing.) Milori had promised that Vaias would not be able to perform this curse on Ciann again, but Ciann remains ever more wary of Vaias. The fact that Vaias appeared at the Winter Veil party, and the fact that all the gems Ciann once carried seemed to have vanished doesn't help alleviate that feeling. ''Burning Crusade'' Years Ever More Distant A sense of wonder and excitement filled Ciann upon the night of the Exodus's march toward the Dark Portal. She knew what lay beyond it would be more then she could ever imagine. Unfortunately, that wasn't all the world of Outland had in store for her. Ciann felt the slow, but certain shattering of the Exodus stirring, as the members of the once inseparable group began to distance themselves from one another. Some formed small groups amongst themselves, while others split off on their own entirely, looking to confront the strongest possible enemies as quickly as they arrived. Ciann, however, chose to ignore it, as there was a world to explore, and much more knowledge to obtain. A month of so had passed, and Ciann had gained an ever greater hold over the Syannxanthe. Able to quickly fire damaging shards of frost, as well as being able to remove the enchantments of her enemies and place them upon herself gave her an even greater edge in battle. Battle prowess cannot solve all problems, though as the internal damage done to the once invincible Argent Exodus had begun to take its toll. Soon, Ciann found herself spending more and more time at the Manor, and distancing herself from her friends and allies. A sudden unexpected death of Maia was the final event sealing Ciann's fate with the Exodus. It wasn't long before Ciann confronted Craft with tears in her eyes. "I.... I'm going home, Craft. I-I'm sorry. Please call upon me when you need my help, but I cannot remain with you all any longer." It was a painful, but needed goodbye.... yet of course, it wasn't long before Craft sought Ciann's help once again. Old Friends, New Threats Craft had been through a painful lot with the loss of his wife, but time healing his wounds, he found comfort an purpose in a Paladin name Aaren Bloodbourne. Aaren had recently created a fledgling order of knights under the ways of the Silver Hand, aptly titled, "The Golden Hand". With this, Craft had a new purpose, and another enemy. He was now under the watch of a newly resurrected Keruptis SaDiablo, and his cult of Darkfiends. Ciann happened to be wandering Stormwind when she came across Craft once again. Informing her of only the very basic details of his plight, he asked her to meet with him and Aaren in their recently established meeting hall. Ciann of course, agreed to help, but really didn't feel there was much she could do. This was a new type of enemy, and a different type of battle. Craft's new friend and enemy provided him with more than enough challenges, and Ciann found herself bailing him out of obvious traps on a few occasions. Knowing this wasn't something she could handle alone, she sought the assistance of her fellow Magnol. Milori answered the call, and a meeting was set up between the Golden Hand, and the Grand Priestess of the Magnol herself. Once Milori returned from the meeting, she informed Ciann of the duties she was going to perform to assist the Golden Hand in their plight. The first and foremost would be to construct some form of magical ward around their newly established base in Northwatch Hold. Ciann began research on the project, but her efforts would soon be for naught. Best of Times and the Worst of News Ciann was looking for a place to get away from it all. Since she wasn't adventuring with the Exodus, and spending most of her time studying at the Athenaeum, she was looking for a bit of a break. With the announcement of the Dwarven Brewfest, Ciann decided to head over to check it out. She found herself enjoying the festivities more than she imagined, and offered to serve as a brew maiden as well as do tasks for the breweries. (As well as keeping an increasingly drunken Xanthier from making a complete ass of himself.) She was just glad to be doing something once again. When the festivities ended, Ciann decided to gather one last brew for someone she knew would enjoy it. She did find it rather odd that all the while, she hadn't seen a trace of him anywhere, or even heard anything of the Golden Hand. "I'm certain he has more important matters." she thought. It was at this time, she came across a rather morose looking Xanthier. "Cy. He's.... they're... they're all gone." "Xan, w-what are you talking about?" Clutching the tabard that had only been recently given to him, he dropped it to the snowy ground at his feet. Ciann looked flush. "Craft. The Hand. Aaren. They're dead. Everyone is gone. Craft went to investigate some kidnapping or something and... there was an explosion. They're gone Ciann. I know I'm kind of a prankster, but... I don't joke about these things." Ciann stood emotionless. She angrily clutched the frozen mug of ale she held in her hand, before loosening her grip and sighing. "That idiot. I knew he'd do this someday." No tears fell down her face as she walked off. Return to the Manor The harrowing experiences in Azeroth weighed on Ciann's mind, and she decided she'd rather further her studies, than continue to watch a world crumble around her. Of the few times she had appeared in Azeroth. She made mention of experimenting new magics and exploring different worlds. She spent several months as a hermit, while looking further into the power of the Syannxanthe. All the while, Elder Nios prophesied another great calamity, and Ciann began to feel the lure of Azeroth once again. ''Wrath of the Lich King'' Years The Syannxanthier Returns to Azeroth After receiving word of the "disappearance" of Dalaran, Nios ordered Ciann to check out the former site of the Kirin Tor city. Upon returning to Azeroth, Ciann was not immediately recognized by many, as her hair had grown quite a bit in her months away. Once arriving in Stormwind, Ciann met many familiar faces, and some more surprising than others. She didn't stop for too long before heading to Dalaran crater. After gathering samples, and searching the area, Ciann received some disturbing news about strange green crates appearing in Booty Bay... The Third Scourge Invasion Ciann was much younger, and far less skilled when the Scourge made a second attack upon Azeroth, having to rely on Alunya to do battle with the invasion forces.... but this time it was her turn. Realizing she couldn't return to the manor, for risk of bringing the plague, or possibly a eye of the Lich King to her clan, she enlisted herself in the Argent Dawn, disguising herself as a simple soldier battling the undead scourge. In her battles she learned of the new location of Dalaran, and heard harrowing rumors about her once thought dead friends. Once the final Necropolis was toppled, and the Lich King began to focus his attacks on the Harbor, she revealed her true self once again to her former allies. Her new adventure was beginning. Foray into Northrend Following her orders from Elder Nios, Ciann headed for the first boat she could find that lead her to the shores of Northrend. Upon arrival, she found herself in Borean Tundra, and immediately began searching for those who knew where Dalaran was located. Her search led her to the Amber Ridge, where she learned of the plight of the Kirin Tor, and the assault that the Blue Dragonflight was suddenly making on the Kirin Tor. Once performing a few tasks for the Kirin Tor and releasing some of their captive mages, Ciann was granted access to what, at the time, was a very empty Dalaran. Allies Return Shortly after reporting her findings to the Magnol Elder Council, Ciann happened upon a resurrected Craft Ramsay, now living as a Death Knight, and under the close supervision of Argent Dawn Priestess Aevie. Craft informed Ciann of his orders to reform the Argent Exodus, and begin a charge against Kel'thuzad and the Scourge, as well as defending Dalaran against Malygos, and the rogue Blue Dragonflight. Craft's request to reinstate her as a member of Argent Exodus was gladly accepted by Ciann. Alongside the Exodus, Ciann battled her way through the horrors of the frozen north. Triumphs After months of fighting, Ciann and the Exodus was finally able to assault the citadel of Naxxramas, battling their way through the infested halls in order to finally bring an end to Kel'thuzad. Using the key found on the former Blue Dragon, Sapphiron, the Exodus then set their sights on the Eye of Eternity, where Malygos continued his assault against Dalaran. Confronting and defeating Malygos himself was an important battle to Ciann, and she proudly took the Staff of the Nexus as her personal war trophy. She now carries it around when in her casual outfit, as a reminder of her victory. A New Title, A New Responsibility Ciann was one day contacted by the Elder Council, and sent on a task to retrieve the elder coins from throughout Azeroth. Although she was originally unable to comprehend why she was sent on such a task, she completed it quickly. It was later revealed that the task was an initiation created by Elder Nios to allow her into the Elder council of the Magnol Clan. Ciann now holds the rank of Elder, despite her extremely young age. This had unfortunate implications for her place in the Argent Exodus, as her induction into the Elder Council would require months of training and procedures. Even with the looming threat of Yogg-Saron in Ulduar, Ciann was forced to take an extended hiatus, leaving the Argent Exodus to battle the crazed titans without her help. The Argent Tournament Knowing her status among the Argent Dawn, Argent Crusade and Argent Exodus, it wasn't long before Ciann had received her letter to attend the Argent Tournament in Northern Icecrown. Having finally finished her induction into the Elder Council, she was free to take on this new challenge. It was there that Ciann trained in the art of mounted combat, and eventually joined the Argent Exodus in testing their mettle in both the tournament's trials. Soon after, like the rest of the Argent Crusade, she had her sights set on finally taking on Icecrown Citadel. ((As the saga continues on... Check back later for additional information)) =Quotes and Opinions= (Reserved for IC comments and quotes pertaining to Ciann.) "I think I liked you better as a robot." -Craft Ramsay "There's a beauty in it's simplicity. I know it's rather 'gnomish' in design, but I think you'll come to like this new Ciann. I removed all those useless things... Thoughts, feelings, emotions, memories. Now she'll just do whatever you tell her to. I figured it's not too much different than how you treat her now, really." -Vaias Magnol "I know! You can be 'Cia'! I'm Lia, you're Cia! Get it? Yay!" -Liatania Cilnos Magnol ---- *Ciann Magnol is played on the Steamwheedle Cartel RP server. Category:Mage